Control
by gethe
Summary: (Luffy x Law) Law finds Luffy sneaking into the kitchen to get meat and tries to stop him. But his plans go awry.


Title: Control

Summary: Law finds Luffy sneaking into the kitchen to get meat and tries to stop him. But his plans go awry.

Pairing: Luffy x Law, although it's more like Law freaking out and Luffy being oblivious.

These are the following **warnings**:

This is **yaoi **(man x man action).

**OOCness** for both Law and Luffy. I can never claim I can write them in-character.

A liberal use of Law's powers.

I use the word ice box.

This is an **AU** because this is far from what they'll ever do in the manga.

Some **mature content**. There's nothing explicit, but I'll put a warning here anyway.

This could happen anytime when Law is on the Sunny.

A very cliché plot (it's been done many times), if this can be called an actual plot.

I also can't guarantee that this fic will be good. :p

_Unedited, so expect some terrible tenses and awkwardly constructed sentences. Also, I have no idea what this is._

Law awoken when he heard a soft sound to his left and lifted his head only to see Strawhat-ya from the corner of his eye, slinking in the dark as if trying not to be seen. He winced when a sharp blast of salty air hit his face and his head started to throb with renewed annoyance.

He knew what the boy-no, man, but he acted so much like a child-was up to. He was hoping to break the lock surrounding the ice box holding the stored meat. The love Strawhat-ya had for meat was extraordinary, if a bit insane. But everything about Strawhat-ya and his crew was insane.

Law was beginning to wonder if he was becoming conditioned, if their insanity was infecting him. There were times he found himself following along with their whims, sometimes without realizing it, until he already done the deed and it was too late to protest.

But it was times like these he knew he wasn't completely conditioned. Strawhat-ya was going to probably break the ice box. Then Sanji-ya would somehow develop a sixth sense and just **know** that Strawhat-ya was now covered up to elbows in meat. **His** precious meat, although it was Strawhat-ya and Zoro-ya that fished it from the ocean. But no one dared tell the cook that. Once his hands were on the meat, it was **his**, and no one better touch it, especially a meat-loving idiot.

Sanji-ya would be stomping into the kitchen, screeching and yelling enough to wake the ship. And it would be followed by Strawhat-ya's yells at how unfair Sanji-ya was being. It would be a repeat of last night, an event Law hadn't recovered from. His eardrums were still throbbing.

He couldn't let it happen again. He had to somehow stop Strawhat-ya from obtaining the meat. Reason would not work on the boy, it **never** did. It still amazed Law how Strawhat-ya would not listen to the most obvious solutions, that he didn't seem to understand what "reasoning" meant. His ideas were always so far from reality, that it left Law shaking in disbelief at times.

However, he could probably distract the boy. He wasn't sure how it would work though. Once Strawhat-ya's mind is fixated on a goal, he would not stop until he reached it. It was something that took Law awhile to understand. Strawhat-ya would not back down from anything he set his mind to. No matter how idiotic his goal was. No matter how much Law or Strawhat crew protested his actions.

Strawhat-ya would just ignore him and continue on toward the food.

He also had to do it quietly so he didn't wake up the other crewmembers, a challenge in itself. It left few options for him. He couldn't force Strawhat-ya from the kitchen, for it would lead to a pointless fight, and leave Law worse off than if Sanji-ya caught him.

Unfortunately, he didn't have much time to come up with a plan, for the dark figure was now around the corner, heading toward the kitchen. Law gritted his teeth in annoyance as he felt his temple throb with pain. Really, dealing with Strawhat-ya was almost stressful in a way he never thought could be possible. He could deal with enemies, but with crazy allies…

Maybe he should leave Strawhat-ya alone, and let him get caught.

His head throbbed with a vengeance and he shook his head slightly as if that would get rid of the pain. It only made it worse. No, he couldn't leave Strawhat-ya alone. It would only lead to a confrontation he would rather not be privy to. If he could somehow stop it…

Before he knew it, he was next to the kitchen door, and he could hear a loud thumping that wasn't the least bit quiet and loud grunts that accompanied the thumping. It sounded like Strawhat-ya was having a hard time, but it shouldn't be a challenge for him to open the lock. Could he hope…?

What he saw when he entered the kitchen caused a breath of relief to whoosh through his mouth, and he already felt a heavy burden lift from his shoulders.

Strawhat-ya was pulling at the lock shutting the ice box, pulling with all his strength. But the lock held on.

Strawhat-ya was strong and he can break through steel, but this lock seemed to be made from metal that was beyond this world, and it couldn't be penetrated with his strength.

Law was beginning to wonder if he really needed to interrupt him. It didn't seem like the lock would open, so there was no need for him to be here.

It wasn't long after this thought crossed his mind when Strawhat-ya began to get impatient, and with a grunt, lifted the large ice box and started banging it against the floor. The **wooden** floor.

Room was activated quickly, and Law lifted the ice box from the boy's grasp and set it on the other side of the kitchen. Strawhat-ya turned toward him with an exclamation, his teeth gritted in anger.

"I was going to open it! You can't take it," he yelled.

"No, Strawhat-ya," Law said wondering if he can reason with him, and knew it just a lost cause. "That food is for everyone on the ship. You cannot eat it all."

"I'm not going to eat it all," he said, looking at the box from the corner of his eyes. "I'm only going to eat a little. There's a ton of meat in there."

Law felt as if his head would burst, and he held back a wince. "A little" meant something different to Strawhat-ya than to everyone else. But before Law could say anything else, or even blink, Strawhat-ya was back at the ice box, tugging on the lock.

"Strawhat-ya," he said in annoyance as he lifted the ice box and put it back where it was before, "it cannot be opened. You're wasting your time."

Strawhat-ya's cheeks puffed out and he looked slightly affronted. "I can at least try. I'm hungry, and I really want meat. It's just a stupid lock." He went straight to the lock and started tugging at it all over again, although it hadn't worked so far. Seriously, was Strawhat-ya so thick?

Reason was not working on him, which left Law with only one alternative. He could at least divert Strawhat-ya's attention away from the ice box. There was only one way Law knew what could do this. It wasn't the best plan, but it was better than allowing Strawhat-ya to continue to make a ruckus with the box and wake everyone up.

He hoped Sanji-ya's sixth sense only came to fruition when the ice box was opened. The man would complain, of course, but it would not be nearly as bad if the meat was gone. There was no stopping Strawhat-ya after all, and if Law could divert his attention away from meat, then it would truly be a miracle.

It would truly be extraordinary, all right. But he had to at least try.

Strawhat-ya was now lifting the box again, and slamming it against the floor, as if that would help open it. It would only cause it to go through the floor, that was all.

Law was at the cabinets, hoping food was stored in there. It wasn't meat, but…

Rows and rows of bread greeted his eyes, as well as containers of chocolate sauce. There was also many other food on the bottom shelves, but they were mostly dried rice and beans, and spices. Those would not help at all, so it would have to be the bread.

He grabbed a loaf with a wince. He wasn't sure if this would work. Strawhat-ya loved meat, bread probably wouldn't be as enticing to him. But if he used logic with food, would it work?

The floor vibrated from the box's impact with the wood as Strawhat-ya continued, in vain, to open the ice box. The fact that the wooden floor was able to withstand so much blows from the heavy impacts would had Law appreciating the ship's construction more, if he wasn't so distracted.

He activated Room again, and lifted the ice box from Strawhat-ya once more.

Strawhat-ya turned toward him in irritation. "Why do you keep doing that? It's annoying."

"You cannot open the lock," he said, trying to keep the frustration from his voice. "It is made from a special metal that cannot be broken unless the one who locked it unlocks it for you. It is impenetrable." Law wasn't sure if that was actually true, but Strawhat-ya did not know this. "Unless you want to ask Sanji-ya to open it for you, it would forever remain closed."

"Sanji wouldn't open it, he doesn't want me to eat the meat," he said, but his voice took a tone as if he was explaining something obvious.

Law bit back a groan of irritation, the throbbing at his temple increasing. "Obviously, Strawhat-ya, that is why you must search for an alternative."

"An alternative?" Strawhat-ya's irritation transformed into a large smile, as if Law had miraculously conjured pounds of meat from thin air. He felt a slight trepidation shiver through his spine.

"Yes," he said, ignoring that particular feeling, even as Strawhat-ya's grin widen even further. "You cannot open it, therefore—"

"You'll open it, won't you?" Strawhat-ya interrupted, stars shining in his eyes.

Law recoiled, "What—"

"You can do it with your devil fruit powers, right?"

Law felt as if something was lodged in his throat, especially when those innocent eyes were on him. He could open the lock, but he wasn't about to bow down to Strawhat-ya's whim. It seemed as if he had been doing that a lot lately, and he wasn't about to continue it. Besides, he really didn't want Sanji-ya's wrath aimed at him as well.

"No, I cannot."

Strawhat-ya's face fell. Law tried to ignore the tightening of his stomach. Really, his body's reaction to Strawhat-ya was alarming.

"What do you mean? I thought—"

"I cannot overwrite the Power of the Lock," he said before Strawhat-ya could go further. "Even with my devil fruit."

Strawhat-ya's irritation grew anew. "Then what do you mean by "an alternative" if you can't open the lock? Do you have meat stashed somewhere?" He looked hopeful.

"No," he bluntly said and lifted the hand that was still holding the bread. Strawhat-ya looked confused and then Law jerked a thumb behind him, where the cabinet was located with the loaves of bread. "There is plenty of bread for you to eat."

"Aw, but bread is **booorrrriiiinnnngggg**!"

"If you are truly hungry, you shouldn't be so picky," Law said, feeling like he needed to massage his temple to relieve some stress. Seriously, he couldn't understand how the crew could have such a handful of a captain. It was as if he needed watching every single second.

Strawhat-ya looked at the bread in his hand, then back to the ice box. The bread, then the ice box. He did this a couple of times, and then shrugged. "I guess bread isn't too bad."

Law watched, astonished, as he took the bread from his hand and shoved the full loaf into his mouth. Strawhat-ya only chewed a couple of times before swallowing, the bread leaving a bulge in his throat as he swallowed it down. He then went to the cabinet and started shoving more bread into his mouth, making disgusting noises as he chewed the food loudly.

Law couldn't believe he successfully diverted Strawhat-ya's attention from meat, but it was only short-lived, for after Strawhat-ya swallowed another loaf he said, "This bread tastes good, but it's boring by itself." He looked at the ice box again, causing Law's hands to twitch. "I can't open it without some more strength, maybe bread would help."

If it was in-character for Law to scream to the heavens, he would have done so.

He was fighting a losing battle. He shouldn't have even tried. The boy just didn't listen…! The most obvious solutions always went over his head. Why did Law feel he had a chance to begin with?

Law watched as Strawhat-ya grabbed the containers of chocolate sauce and started pouring it on the bread, to "make it more interesting," he said. Law didn't even bother stopping him. He already lost. In fact, he just made the situation worse. Not only was the bread going to disappear, but the meat may be gone as well, if Strawhat-ya actually broke the lock. And he always seemed to have uncanny amount of luck.

The wrath of the cook would be unbearable.

The bread was drenched with chocolate and Strawhat-ya shoved it into his mouth, causing chocolate to smear all over his face and hands. How he could stand such a concoction was beyond Law, but Strawhat-ya never seemed picky about what he ate. Law didn't care much for either bread or chocolate-bread always tasted too plain and stale and chocolate was usually too sweet for him.

Law watched in slight fascination as the chocolate continued to dribble down Strawhat-ya's chin, forming a line down his throat-and it didn't stop there-continuing down his chest, over a nipple, and running into his navel. The dark chocolate was such a contrast against his skin and it left Law's mouth slightly dry.

His skin started to feel like it was dancing, hair standing up on his arms. He knew what this was, and he couldn't understand why his body was reacting to Strawhat-ya in such a way. Surely, he couldn't find his eating in any way exciting?

He looked back to Strawhat-ya's face that was covered in chocolate-the dark liquid ran a course down his nose and over his cheeks. He didn't seem to notice for he kept pouring a whole container of chocolate over one loaf of bread, the excess liquid spilling over his hands and onto the floor, making more of a mess than was needed.

Strawhat-ya didn't pay it any mind, his sole attention was on the horrible concoction of chocolate and bread. He put the bread into his mouth, but he didn't shove it in all the way, only enough to suck the chocolate from the bread. At first, Law didn't know what he was doing-it was such an unusual method compared to him just shoving the loaves into his mouth. The bead was only half-way out of his mouth, his chocolate-covered hand holding the other end, and a strange slurping noise was coming from the boy.

When he did realize what Strawhat-ya was doing, a sharp warmth spread down his spine to the tips of his fingers, and he looked away, his cheeks more warm than normal. He couldn't believe Strawhat-ya was…! He looked back and Strawhat-ya was now eating the loaf, but pouring more chocolate on another one, and Law knew he overrated to such an act. It wasn't in Strawhat-ya's character to provoke anyone in such a manner. And the fact he was provoked from Strawhat-ya's actions was unnerving, surely he couldn't desire—

But when Strawhat-ya proceeded to lavish the same attention on the next loaf, causing his body to shiver in anticipation, he had enough. "Is that _really_ necessary?" He felt shock go through him as he realized his voice was deeper and more rough than normal. Was he affected that much?

Strawhat-ya stopped his actions on the lucky loaf and gave him a confused look. "What? You're the one who said I could eat the bread." And proceeded to shove the loaf into his mouth, causing chocolate to drip over his hands and chin and run down his throat.

Law didn't answer for he really didn't want Strawhat-ya to notice his condition. He usually was oblivious to such matters from what Law had observed, but with his actions on the loaf, he was beginning to question his knowledge on Strawhat-ya's character. Everything he did was unpredictable, really.

The boy-no, man, although Law was now questioning his own character if he felt the slightest bit of attraction toward a childish adult-decided it was a good time to get rid of all the chocolate on him. But he didn't do it in the usual way-like using a cloth to wipe himself off-but decided to shove his hand into his mouth and suck all the chocolate away. He cheeks pulled in slightly and he made a loud slurping sound as he consumed the dark liquid.

Warmth sizzled below his stomach and Law decided he had enough. Really, it was **too** much. And he knew that if he stayed there, he may do something he'll regret later on. It had been too long since his body reacted in such a way, and he wasn't sure if he could control himself. Besides, he wouldn't be able to stop Strawhat-ya if he decided to open the ice box. There was no point in him being there.

But before Law could step out of the room, the boy did something shocking, that caused his whole body to flame. After he was done with the hand, he shoved his arm up to the elbows into his mouth, which caused his cheeks to bulge, and proceeded to slurp the liquid loudly.

Law's breath caught, and he couldn't take his eyes away from the mouth clapped around an arm or the cheeks that bulged from said object in his mouth. He'd seen Strawhat-ya shove much food into his mouth that no normal person could possibly fit in at one time, and the boy can stretch to fit it all because he was a rubber man, but seeing it in action with his arm-not food-seemed unreal.

The fact brought to his mind that Strawhat-ya can fit many things into his mouth, not just food.

He needed some fresh air, and he should've been out of here by now. But he couldn't take his eyes away from the sight of Strawhat-ya's bulging cheeks as the warmth spread through his whole body, until his cheeks burn hotly. It was getting too hot in here. He should really go.

But he didn't move, even when Strawhat-ya was finished with one arm and proceeded to the next. Law just watched on, letting the sizzling warmth to continue to spread through him. He was starting to really enjoy the warm feeling and the sight before him. The rational part of his brain screamed at him that he really shouldn't allow such emotions to control him, but a part of him didn't care. Ever since he allied himself with the Strawhats, rationality didn't seem to exist. Why should this be any different?

Strawhat-ya noticed his intense gaze and gave him a confused look. "What? You want some too?" Strawhat-ya held a container of chocolate to him and before Law knew what he was doing, he grabbed the container, opened it, and poured chocolate sauce all over Strawhat-ya's hands and arms. It wasn't done neatly either, some chocolate spilled onto his chest and stomach before he yelled in alarm and jumped away from him.

"Why d'you do that for? I thought you wanted some!" He said while shaking his arms in an attempt to get rid of the chocolate.

"Stop that, Strawhat-ya." He didn't want him to just fling the chocolate off of him. "You should just do what you did before." Law normally would have been horrified at the hoarseness of his voice, but he was too far gone to care now.

Strawhat-ya looked even more confused now. "What are you talking about?" He said while shaking his hands.

"You shouldn't waste the chocolate. You should eat it like you did before." The rational part of his brain was screaming, but it was muted now, and he didn't pay any attention since the warm feeling coursing through his body was addicting.

Strawhat-ya's face pinched slightly in bewilderment at Law's unusual behavior. But clarity dawned on him when he started to understand what Law wanted. His eyes brighten. "Oh, you want me to lick it?" Before Law could correct him, Strawhat-ya shoved his arm back into his mouth and proceeded to suck all the chocolate. Law made a soft sound under his breath at the display, enjoying the feeling it brought to him immensely. Apparently Strawhat-ya made a big show from something as small as "licking" chocolate from himself.

Strawhat-ya continued with the other arm, his eyes shining from the joy of eating-or slurping in this case-and Law continued to watch him with his intense gaze, his breathe coming from him in short pants. The temperature in the room was beyond scorching and Law took his hat off to wipe his brow. He raked a hand through his unruly locks and felt sweat clinging to his hair, only to run down his temple.

Once Strawhat-ya was done, Law felt as if he was drunk on sensation. His body was hyper-aware of everything the childish captain did. His very aura was clinging to the Strawhat captain, making him shiver, and Law wondered if he even noticed.

Before Strawhat-ya could pour more chocolate on the loaf of bread he just grabbed from the pile on the floor, Law had Room activated, and grabbed ahold of the captain with his power. The loaf and container of chocolate dropped to the floor, the latter bursting open and spilling sauce on the already messy floor.

"Wha—? **What?**" He screeched out while jerking to and fro. "Wha-what happened? I can't move!" The Strawhat captain continued to jerk in vain, his teeth gritted in frustration.

"I have detained you, Strawhat-ya." Law said, swallowing hard when he realized he had him in his grasp.

"Y-you?" He growled out in frustration. "What is **wrong** with you? You're acting so weird. Let me go!" And his struggling continued in earnest. Law could feel his spirit pushing at the very edges of his power in an attempt to break the hold.

Law was beginning to wonder if he would be able to hold him for long, but he wouldn't let him do whatever he wanted. Law was tired of feeling helpless whenever he was around the Strawhat captain. It always felt like he was caught in Strawhat-ya's current, only to be pulled in tighter the longer he was around the boy. Ever since he allied with the Strawhats, he felt as if he had no control of any situation, as if he was nothing more than an insignificant bug to be stepped on.

It was a feeling he didn't particularly like.

Even now, Strawhat-ya was in control of the situation, even bound as he was with Law's power. He was looking at him-his eyes shining with anger and teeth gritted in irritation- but Law could still feel the pull the captain had on him. His hands twitched at the aggravation of the whole situation. He should feel in control with Strawhat-ya wrapped in his power, but a part of him knew this was only short-lived. Strawhat-ya would have no trouble breaking his hold.

He should've just let go of the boy and leave the kitchen. Detaining Strawhat-ya was going beyond irrationality, but Law stepped up to him and grabbed his arm, surveying the appendage as if to make sure no chocolate remained. Strawhat-ya ceased his struggling and gave him a confused look.

When he was satisfied no chocolate remained, he turned the boys arm over, and rubbed the underside with a finger in curiosity. The boy's skin was warm and soft like any person's, but it had the stretchiness of rubber. Law ran his finger down the arm a couple of times, watching in fascination as the skin formed and dented as he applied pressure to it. He swallowed and looked at the naïve eyes watching him with befuddlement.

"Is there something wrong with my arm?" He asked. "You could have just asked me to look at it; you didn't have to freeze _me_." He said with a growl at the last word.

"I didn't freeze you." Law reached up and wiped the chocolate that was drying on his face. "I merely prevented you from moving." He continued to remove the dry chocolate off of Strawhat-ya's face, enjoying the slight control he had of the situation now.

"Well, whatever," he said in annoyance while moving his face away from Law's hands. "Just let me go."

Law looked down at the face that seemed so innocent and childish, especially smeared with chocolate, but he knew Strawhat-ya was no child. He knew passion and determination was underneath the naïve demeanor.

He saw it first hand when he first met the Strawhat captain at the Auction House. He remembered when those eyes burned and his face hardened when his comrade was shot. He remembered how much the face was different when he first fell into the Auction House, how carefree it was. It almost seemed like they were different people. Law had gained a certain amount of respect for the strawhat-wearing captain that surprised him.

And now he held the captain within his grasp-the one that brought out both exasperation and admiration from him. He looked into the eyes that was burning from irritation and wondered if they would ever hardened in anger if any harm came to him, if he would strike an enemy without worry for the consequences over _him_. It was such a stupid thought; however…a shiver went through him.

Strawhat-ya started struggling again, throwing his spirit aggressively against his hold, his body jerking. Law knocked his strawhat to the floor, grabbed strands of hair, and yanked his head back. Strawhat-ya yelped in surprise and his spirit wavered slightly, allowing Law to tighten his powers around him-to keep him in place.

"Aaaarrrrhhh! Let go of me, you idiot!" Strawhat-ya continued to struggle in vain, trying to remove his head from Law's grasp, however, his hold stayed firm. "What did I do? Let go!"

Law looked into the dark eyes struggling for control, a situation he had felt so many times before. But Strawhat-ya was a man that shouldn't be detained-his actions were atrocious-but as he continued to look into his eyes, he felt that unmistakable warmth build inside him. It spread through his body until his lips tingled from the sensation. He looked at the other captain's lips that was coated with dry chocolate. He didn't care much for chocolate but he wondered…

His mind screamed at him, telling him he had **no** control at all. He had completely lost it by giving in to his desires. The fact that the captain can incite such a reaction from him was a testament to the fact that Strawhat-ya controlled _him_. He was already doing something so far from reason that he should just let go and leave.

But his body didn't listen and his nose was already brushing against Strawhat-ya's, his eyes so near that he could see gray specks scattered in the iris, and his lips only a few millimeters away…

He felt a brief brush of soft lips before pain exploded behind his eyelids as his head hit something hard, causing his breath to rush out of his lungs. The pain was only brief however, for when he caught his breath, he was against the cabinets holding the bread and other ingredients, his head reeling from the sudden impact.

He felt something cold sliding down his back, and he jerked away, startled, as he realized it was the chocolate sauce that had fallen over and busted on his impact. It slid down his hair, his face and throat, until disappearing underneath his jacket. He grimaced in disgust at the situation as the warmth inside him sizzled down from the pain and the disgusting sauce that he was now covered with.

He now felt cold all over as the reality of what happened came to him. He couldn't believe he had acted so irrationally. Granted, it wasn't like he hadn't done so in the past, but never over something so debasing.

He picked himself off the floor with a wince, the cold sauce finding new paths to explore as it continued down his skin causing his clothes to stick to him, and looked up to see Strawhat-ya with a questionable expression on his face. It wasn't one he had seen on his face before and it reminded him that he really didn't know much about the Strawhat captain.

But from his actions, Strawhat-ya had every reason to question him. But instead of asking the obvious he said, "Look what you did." His voice was low and it caused his heart to race as those eyes glared at him.

"Look, Stra-"

"You're wasting the chocolate!"

What? Law stared at him in disbelief.

Strawhat-ya gestured at him and the floor where the chocolate decided to pay welcome to, "How am I supposed to eat the bread now? It's boring without something." He grimaced as he picked a loaf of bread from the floor and looked at it carefully. With a shrug, he ate the loaf and made a face. "It really needs something."

Law stared. He could not believe that Strawhat-ya only cared about food. But, seriously, should he really be surprised? Law looked behind him to see that the rest of the containers that had the sauce was busted with its contents now on the floor. And him. He had enough.

He walked to the door, ready to leave Strawhat-ya with the food and mess, when the boy stretched his arm faster than Law could have expected, and wrapped it around him. Before he could do anything to stop him, he was right next to the boy, his breath coming out of him in gasps as Strawhat-ya's arm constricted around his chest, cutting off his air. He was held so tightly that he couldn't move his hands or arms to activate Room.

He looked into the dark eyes burning into him and wondered if he was only thinking about food. He was now in the same situation he had Strawhat-ya in earlier, and a part of him new that he should have expected this. Everything always seemed to go Strawhat-ya's way. He gasped as the arm constricted further, "Really, Strawhat-ya, is there a need to be so violent." He wasn't the least bit violent with him after all.

"You said not to be wasteful and then you bust all the chocolate bottles."

Law held back a groan of frustration. Indeed, it did seem that all Strawhat-ya had on his mind was food. He should be slightly relieved that Strawhat-ya wasn't holding any judgment over him over his actions, but all he felt was annoyance at the naïve captain. And anger at his lack of control and that he was now held within that naïve captain's grip.

"You're the one that threw me against the cabinets."

"You wouldn't let go!"

"Then you shouldn't have thrown me at the cabinets."

"I wasn't trying to throw you at the cabinets." Strawhat-ya looked guiltily to the side. "I was aiming at the lock. Maybe it would've broke if you'd hit it hard enough."

Law stared at him, the logic of it all failing him. The ice box was on the opposite side of the cabinet. He gritted his teeth and tried to move the arms constricting him, but they held on.

"Let go."

Strawhat-ya grinned at him, his eyes shining playfully. "Make me," he said and stuck his tongue out at him. Law felt heat rise to his cheeks as he stared at the idiotic captain as his grin widen even further.

"This is no game." He could feel a slight tremble in his body as he realized how the captain took his "playfulness." Really, he was nothing but a child it seemed and he had completely mistranslated his behavior.

"I'm not playing around." He said but the grin was still on his face. He glanced at the ice box and back at Law's exasperated face. "I'll let you go if you open the lock," he said with a sing-song tone.

Law stared at him, Hard.

It seemed he had been doing that a lot lately.

But was Strawhat-ya blackmailing him? Besides...

"I can't open the lock, I told you. Even if I could, I can't with you holding my arms." The throbbing in his temple was starting to return with a vengeance. He couldn't believe this. The whole night was such a mess. He was starting to consider this as the worse occurrence he had with the Strawhat captain. It was beyond demeaning.

Strawhat-ya's eyebrows drew together and he let out a snort. "You're lying."

Law stiffened as trepidation filled him. "I'm not lying Strawhat-ya. I think I would know what I could with my own devil fruit."

Strawhat-ya shrugged. "Doesn't matter. If you'd can't open the lock, you can just cut it."

"The metal is impenetrable, Strawhat-ya."

"What about the ice box?"

"That as well."

Strawhat-ya let out a sigh of irritation, and Law felt something hard hit the back of his head. It wasn't painful, but it took him a second to realize that he had been hit on the head by the idiotic captain. If he could go back in time to when he first followed the Strawhat captain into the kitchen, he would have gladly taken the chance to warn himself of what was to come. The situation was so far from what he have ever encountered and he felt a little out of his league.

"Stop lying, would you, I can tell when you lie. You're left eyebrow twitches slightly. It's so obvious." Strawhat-ya pointed a finger to his left eyebrow and tried, unsuccessfully, to twitch it, but ended up raising both eyebrows up and down.

Law didn't know what to make of the comment. No one ever told him his left eyebrow twitched when he lied. He was pretty sure it didn't. But he was lying and it seemed Strawhat-ya did not take his fib earlier seriously.

"So you will open it?"

"No."

Strawhat-ya scowled at him. "But the bread is so boring without something. Meat would be great."

"It's not my concern."

"I could have some more chocolate if you hadn't busted it all."

"Strawhat-ya," did they really have to go through this again? "That is not my problem."

"I won't let you go then." His arms tightened even further as he stretched his other arm to pick a loaf of bread from the floor.

"You'll have to let me go eventually."

"Yeah, eventually," he said while biting half of the loaf. "There's gotta be something-" His eyes swiveled around the kitchen until it settled on Law. He looked intently at Law's face and then down his body, his gaze leaving a trail of fire behind, causing his hairs to stand on end. Law wanted to hit his head against the wall at the fact that his body was even responding at all in this situation. This utterly ridiculous situation should not in any way be exciting, especially when it was caused by such a childish adult.

"Hmmm," Strawhat-ya said under his breath and did something that shocked Law to the core; he wiped some of the chocolate that still coated his face and put it into his mouth, his tongue darting out to catch the excess chocolate. His face lit up at the taste. "Hmm, it still tastes good," he said softly while he went in for some more, his fingernails scraping Law's skin lightly as he coated his fingers with the chocolate and put it back in his mouth with a hum.

Law's body began to tremble as his core heated up until it sizzled throughout his body at the sight of Strawhat-ya licking chocolate that had come into contact with his skin. It was such a sensual display, but Law knew Strawhat-ya's actions were innocent. His thoughts weren't carnal in anyway, and he should look away or stop him somehow, but his mouth did not want to open to tell the captain to back off.

Instead, he watched intently as Strawhat-ya continued to wipe the chocolate from his face and licking it from his fingers. His tongue darted out and swirled around his fingers to make sure he ate all the chocolate. He would then eat a loaf of bread and munch on it happily. "That's much better," he said.

Law was really enjoying the feel of Strawhat-ya's fingers as it scraped his face. It shouldn't have been so exciting, the situation was absurd, but the warmth it caused throughout his body was very heady and addicting, and he wanted it to last.

Once he was done with Law's face, he started on his throat, but it was harder to scrap the chocolate for it had dried up. Strawhat-ya made an exasperated sound under his breath as he dug his fingernails into Law's skin in an attempt to collect the chocolate. Law hissed as the captain scratched at his skin, sending shivers down his spine. He dipped his head back, exposing his throat to more of Strawhat-ya's ministrations, wondering how he would gather up chocolate that was dried to his skin.

Strawhat-ya continued in vain to try and collect the chocolate, but it wouldn't give. "This is stupid," he said and decided it was a good idea to use his tongue instead-his very hot and wet tongue.

Law stared at the ceiling in disbelief as he felt that wet tongue lap up the dried chocolate. It left a wet trail up his neck that caused goosebumps to rise on his flesh when the air hit it. He couldn't believe this was Strawhat-ya's answer to obtaining the chocolate. But he shouldn't be surprised that Strawhat-ya's solution was so out there, since all his solutions never made sense. And shouldn't he have been done by now? He should really stop him, but he was still bound.

His body began heating up further at the Strawhat captain's administrations. It traveled through his body, leaving his skin tingling. He tilted his head back even farther to make sure Strawhat-ya was able to reach all of his skin, enjoying the enticing feeling of this arrangement. His trembling increased as the heat traveled to his core causing his body to become extra sensitive, especially where the captain's tongue was skimming his throat.

His head rolled to the side and he let out a soft exclamation at the feeling coursing through his veins. It was very addicting, indeed.

Strawhat-ya withdrew from him, and he held back a groan at the lost. But all Strawhat-ya did was give a curious look, a smile rising up on his face. "You like that, right?"

What?

Strawhat-ya gave him a big smile and loosened his hold on him. His breath came out easier now without his chest being crushed, but he was shocked to realize how weak his legs were as his weight shifted back to his feet. His whole body was shaking. He couldn't believe he was affected this much.

Strawhat-ya was grinning up at him. His face looked as boyish as it usually did and his eyes shone with a child-like innocence, but Law was beginning to wonder…

"You'll open it, right?"

And the anger and frustration returned.

"I'm not—"

Before he could finish, a pair of hands grabbed the hair at the nap of his neck and tilted his head down until a pair of lips crushed against his own. He didn't have a chance to feel shock before sensation overwhelmed him, causing him to feel very light as the wonderful heat flowed inside him. The lips against his was soft and warm and he took this opportunity to flick his tongue out for a taste, only to be rewarded with a soft sigh as the lips opened, and he tasted—

Lots of warmth, mixed in with the horrid taste of chocolate and bread, but underneath it was underlying flavor of spices that seemed to fit Strawhat-ya so well.

It was over before he knew it, Strawhat-ya withdrawing from him with a moan. His cheeks were flushed and eyes cloudier than he'd ever seen it, and he wondered if the captain was as affected as he was. His whole body was flushed with warmth and he knew his cheeks were red, but he was thrilled that he could affect Strawhat-ya in the same manner, that maybe it wasn't one-sided.

He never thought he would see him this way over something that wasn't food. An overwhelming feeling enveloped him, leaving him craving more of that taste, more of that soft mouth pressed against his, molding with his mouth.

"You'll open it, right?"

Law felt his breath catch as reality hit him. He gave up.

Mortification rushed through him as he looked down at the Strawhat captain. His cheeks were still flushed, but his eyes were brighter than ever, its innocence shining accusingly at him, however, he wasn't going to fall for it.

He knew Strawhat-ya had done it on purpose. He had figured out that Law's thoughts toward the captain was running in a direction that wasn't appropriate and decided to take advantage so that he could coerce Law into opening the ice box for his precious meat. If he hadn't been so foolish to wear his emotions for Strawhat-ya to witness, he would not be in this situation. He had truly underestimated Strawhat-ya; he had never thought he was capable of such manipulation. It never seemed in his character, but he was proven wrong.

Actually, if he had left Strawhat-ya alone, and not stick his nose into other people business, this would have never happened.

It was time for him to retreat, which he should have done eons ago, but before that—

He activated Room and unsheathed his sword. He gestured the sword toward the lock and it opened with a _clank_. Rows and rows of meat greeted Strawhat-ya's shining eyes.

He gave up. Strawhat-ya will not stop until he got what he wanted. It was something he had been fighting ever since he allied with them. However, it was best to just give in-only this one time. And it was only meat. They could always catch more later. That absurd cook would just have to deal. He had been traveling with the captain and should know him. The fact he made a scene over something that occurs often was beyond unreasonable.

Actually, this whole debacle was ridiculous and he was a fool for following along with it. Truly, he was caught within the Strawhats' pace if they kept pulling him in their bizarre problems.

"Yaaaooohhh!" Strawhat-ya eyes shone brighter than the stars as he stared at the rows of fabulous meat-delicious, juicy meat-and all for him to eat. Drool slipped from his lips, to his chin, and down his throat, leaving a wet trail behind.

Law watched the drool for a second and looked away in slight discomfort as he felt the heat begin anew. He liked the feeling, but the fact he felt it for Strawhat-ya was slightly peculiar. They could barely be called friends and Strawhat-ya's carnal desires were questionable. Their personalities were so different and it wasn't unreasonable to think it wouldn't work out.

The best solution to this problem was to keep his distance from Strawhat-ya until his desires disappeared. But he wasn't sure how it would work since he will be traveling with him until the alliance is over. And he couldn't back out of the alliance over such a silly matter. It didn't help that Strawhat-ya was _so_ casual with him all the time-always finding ways to put an arm around his shoulders or to slap his back in jest.

He could keep his distance, but he was already doing that, and it seemed to be backfiring. Strawhat-ya will find some way to pull him in. It seems like it is almost impossible to resist.

"**Torao**!"

_What?_

He felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his chest tightly and soft hair tickling his chin. "Thank you soooo much for opening the lock. I knew you were awesome!"

Before he could even register that he was being _hugged_ by a strawhat-wearing-captain, he felt a pair of warm lips against his own. His chest fluttered as the warm lips nipped his lightly, and just as quickly as it happened, it was gone-the warmth being replaced by the cool air. Law felt his chest constrict at the loss.

Strawhat-ya was at the ice box pulling meat off the shelves and shoved it-bone and all-into his mouth. "Yum! Yum! Yum!" He sang while he continued to gorge on the meat.

Law watched him, a warm feeling replacing the loss he felt a second ago as he watched the captain's antics. Truly, he was a simple man that enjoyed simple pleasures and there was nothing wrong with that at all. Maybe he should give in to Strawhat-ya's desires a little more if his response was always so positive.

Law's lips twitched often as he watched the meat disappear at a very fast rate.

However, a minute later, there was a loud yell coming from the men's dormitories…


End file.
